Complex micromechanical objects (also called microstructures or micro miniature objects, and not necessarily entirely mechanical in nature) consisting of multiple layers are typically formed layer by layer with single-layer molds and a deposition or fill step for each layer. A micromechanical object made in such a manner contains seams or interfaces where two layers contact each other. These interfaces are a structural weakness and can cause failure during operation.
Thus, there remains a need for a seamless complex micromechanical object, and a method for creating one.